TV Static In The Background
by deanspieboy
Summary: Barb dies in the second episode right? Well, in this, she's smart enough to actually go home. Barb x Nancy hardcore smut with some twists and turns.
1. Dangerous Woman

p data-p-id="286648eea2b3d6c282955a0c95854341""Go home Barb. I'll be fine." I gave my best friend a skeptical look. When a girl goes up to a guys room it usually ended in regret. I knew Nancy. I knew she would come to regret this./p  
p data-p-id="9d73fd32cc11505b6a9e050d5ea1a380""Nance, just think about what you're about to do," I said, grasping my last hope of getting Nancy to leave with ME./p  
p data-p-id="d1f197dcebfdaeaebecba5b5f92c291d""You're just jealous because I'm about to suck face with the most popular boy at school. Just go home. I don't need you to be my mom anymore Barbara Holland." She turned around in a huff and ran up after her beloved Steve . I angrily slammed the door as I left Steve's house. I walked a mile to my car. By the time I had reached it my face was red and it was almost pitch black outside. As I drove home I muttered to myself./p  
p data-p-id="cc3f54ab9452709cdcaefae67b665744"em"Nancy doesn't know what she's missing. I mean what does /emstrongemSteve/em/strongem have that I don't? I'm sure I could please her ten times more than /emstrongemSteve /em/strongemcould. I mean sure he has something hanging between his legs but I can just see him doing the jackrabbit for about sixteen seconds then going limp. /ememPfft/emem. When will she give up on boys and see I've been here the entire time?"/em/p  
p data-p-id="cfab1ba8c67c7c838db98d666f02a132"em-/em/p  
p data-p-id="75f2bd2e0083b3e43c7cec9e6aac396c"When I got home I ran inside./p  
p data-p-id="ab0c20c0fe1cb8a6fdccfb955a064b94""Barb is that you, honey?" My mother asked from the kitchen. "Weren't you staying at Nancy's tonight?"/p  
p data-p-id="23d78c9e5f16b29da6de230a3e60f3e6"I hung my keys up on the key rack. "We got into a fight. She said I was acting like her mother, being over protective. I just think she's making bad choices." My mother came over and enveloped me in her arms./p  
p data-p-id="2885e19f2ed71349075d5e0cb84e915e""Sometimes you have to let people go off and make their own choices so they can come crawling back and tell you how right you were." My mom walked back into the kitchen and I laughed to myself as I made my way up to my room. When I reached my room I turned around and locked the door. I sat down on my bed and reached under my pillow. From underneath it, I pulled out a picture of Nancy. It wasn't just any old picture of Nancy. No, it was one Jonathan Byers managed to sneak of her. It was a picture of her in nothing but a bra and underwear. It was a thin lacy bra, one I helped pick out./p  
p data-p-id="e180bce6ed8203735644be5b643950a2""God Nancy is gorgeous," I thought to myself as I unbuttoned my high-waisted jeans. I shuddered as I slid my hand into my underwear. I stared at the nearly naked Nancy in that picture until I was done touching myself. Afterwards I always felt guilty. Who wouldn't? Like, touching yourself to the though of your best friend? That was just uncool. If Nancy ever knew she'd for sure think I was a freak. emBut I couldn't help it/em. Nancy was so sexy. She was all I wanted./p  
p data-p-id="787ed157bd9665110db0238e9b1f9158"I spent that night fantasizing about was what hidden beneath Nancy's sexy lingerie. I had never before touched myself so much in one night. I wanted Nancy so bad. And I knew how to get her./p  
p data-p-id="3400a66b19c4e33c867278aa554b2068"-/p  
p data-p-id="7d605fab20dbc39ef108c5de30c56be3"The next morning I saw Nancy looking shamefully into her locker. I strutted over to her and gave her the look./p  
p data-p-id="d399788ca380705d90f2253a36435ca2""You slept with him didn't you?" She gave me a harsh look and slammed her locker shut. "And now you feel bad about yourself don't you? Who was right?"/p  
p data-p-id="1ea3bd1c9184697c7f77eb8146c06bc9""Barbara you were right okay? I feel guilty. Now are you going to help me through this or be an ass?"/p  
p data-p-id="ce23733262fa60a0f324ca4979a51bb9"I smirked and leaned in close. "I'll see you tonight at eight at my place. We're going to 'study'." I walked away with my head held high. I was getting what I wanted. I heard the pitter patter of small feet behind me./p  
p data-p-id="2842ae6746176da4dac5e74c44b84600""What do you mean study? What do we have to study for?" I quickly pulled Nancy into the girls bathroom and into the nearest stall. I pressed her against the wall and leaned in close./p  
p data-p-id="f329856848181275fc2aaa2f9e74688a""Steve got his way. I'm about to get mine," I said before my pressing my lips firmly to hers. I pulled back and walked to our first class./p  
p data-p-id="1d8b3369cb3ed4d3a62d6f0ca75b4d39"In our first class we sat right next to each other. I was terrified to see how Nancy would react. I made it out of the bathroom before finding out her reaction. I sat down just as the bell rang. Nancy came rushing in moments later. I couldn't look at her. I was scared./p  
p data-p-id="58137835f970f0e95f09726d7201a4ad""Today we'll be working in pairs. Now pair up and begin with the papers on your desk."/p  
p data-p-id="4133c97cdc70acc7ce25af8b2a34c099"Nancy immediately scooted her desk over to mine. For a few minutes we worked in silence. Then she spoke. "I see what you mean. We really do need to study," she said quietly. I felt her hand slide from her desk on to my knee then slowly ascend up my thigh./p  
p data-p-id="3e7eb02ccd341216ccd55cb5058fa3e1""Nancy!" I hissed./p  
p data-p-id="5fa9c77f66f13e8ec3648eeebcc57aee""What?" She asked with an innocent look spread across her gorgeous face./p  
p data-p-id="eece7119f37acedf610fdf6158fb690b""You don't know who you're messing with, Nance."/p  
p data-p-id="bc7a3606f20fb7badba145e1280f3a20""Of course I do, Barb. I know exactly what I'm doing," she muttered as she slightly touched my core. I bit my lip to hold back a groan. She immediately retracted her hand and began working on math problems once again./p 


	2. Pretty Young Thing

p data-p-id="eb40bab08ad1493fcd2cac5a617ae33e"When the final bell rang, I rushed home. I was eager for my study session with the beautiful Nancy Wheeler. My parents seemed to notice something was up when I entered the house, slammed the door, and slid down to floor with a smile on my face. My mom walked over to me and grinned./p  
p data-p-id="e71bfdcc2ce91352c6bc7a31394943d8""Why, Barbara, it looks like a boy just asked you out. Is that what happened?"/p  
p data-p-id="df46688efda49286eb8624fe25c69124""Something like that mom. Also, Nancy is coming over for a study session tonight. At eight. Is that okay? Oh and can she just stay the night so we don't have to worry about breaking curfew? Please?" She beamed./p  
p data-p-id="05c9585600fd36e6789d3d6a0fae0a8f""Sweetheart, you know Nancy is always welcome in our home. Always. I'm basically her mother too. Oh, before I forget to tell you, your father and I will be leaving as soon as I make dinner for you. It's a thing for his work. We'll be gone for maybe two days. You and Nancy can be good girls can't you?" At the last phrase I cringed but nodded. If she knew what Nancy and I planned to do, she wouldn't refer to Nancy as her other daughter. I stood up and kissed her on the cheek. She went back to making dinner and I went upstairs./p  
p data-p-id="3ddc1534f3e1f02436e688bf674db3ce"I closed my door behind me and as I did my phone started ringing. I looked at the clock. It was only 5:03. Carefully, I lifted the phone up and put it to my ear./p  
p data-p-id="dface00bdcde595befa23cc150111bca""Hello?"/p  
p data-p-id="6cebd8a91402748d8746bf3cd9c5ac98""Barb," a sultry voice said on the other end. "Which color do you like better? Black or blue?" I swear in that moment my breath was caught in my throat./p  
p data-p-id="9856aabfc1c67300293ae39bba42be2d""B-Black.." I muttered into the receiver. Nancy giggled./p  
p data-p-id="512fa49fe41f900bd064c2a47e52375a""What's the matter Barb? What happened to your dominant demeanor? Has it just vanished, leaving me to pick it up and choke you with it?" My eyes went wide and I crossed my Nancy is kinky/em, I thought to myself. Suddenly another voice could be heard on the line./p  
p data-p-id="d5c9e5e42df86273e4f46507753e9bdc""Gross..." the voice muttered. Nancy's breathing stopped./p  
p data-p-id="989bd5b5fa20fef944c05d3beb26b12b"emstrong"MICHAEL WHEELER! YOU GET OFF THIS LINE BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU WITH THE PHONE CORD!"/strong/em Nancy yelled into the phone. /p  
p data-p-id="863f7a856cdea7d8269834e411fd4535"My face went as red as my hair. Soon I heard Mike slam down the phone./p  
p data-p-id="6882a6557e39d5eab0acd9504142d09c""S-Sorry Barb...I uh..."/p  
p data-p-id="4abe40d33815a8237429a05718c729f5""Hmm, you know this is funny. What's the matter Nancy? What happened to your dominant demeanor? Has it just vanished, leaving me to pick it up and choke you with it?" She groaned on the other end./p  
p data-p-id="250321b3e306253498f0263162f16971""God I can't wait to see you tonight. But I feel I should warn y-" Suddenly the phone cut out and our call disconnected. I pulled back and looked at the phone./p  
p data-p-id="4d2294091e027b79fb74111c31c1e279""Huh. I wonder what she was going to say," I muttered aloud./p  
p data-p-id="6631d89514e2f3850c192abdb4734966"*Nancy's POV*/p  
p data-p-id="bfb28798165f6ec41834d9949e54fafb"My hips jerked against my hand. I had so much sexual tension between my legs I was afraid I would explode. I looked at my clock. 6:57. Fuck. My core was throbbing. I needed release and I needed it now. I quickly put on my lingerie and slipped on a revealing dress. I grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs./p  
p data-p-id="eaf30e7b590de3920df2e714141c6986""Mom, I'm heading over to Barb's. We'll be studying all night and I might sleep over. I'll call you if I do. Bye," I said as I kissed her cheek then ran out of the door./p  
p data-p-id="0be4099d73023ad05f76bdce9cb607be"-/p  
p data-p-id="eba8b6f84ca1a85a028d4861326901be"A few minutes later I found myself at Barb's door. As I knocked on the door it flung open. Barb's parents were leaving./p  
p data-p-id="731aa81fd783280cd3f5b5d59fb4d360""Mr. and Mrs. Holland. Hi, um how are you?"/p  
p data-p-id="27d7d056e7bb0cddf30498ea196bc3d0""Good dear. Barb said You wouldn't be coming over until 8. Huh. Well have fun dear," Mrs. Holland said to me as her and her husband made their way to their car. While walking in, I ran into Barb./p  
p data-p-id="54eaf7f5cfbaadb25fe3383579f93c3b""You weren't supposed to be here until 8. What are you-" My lips crashed into hers./p  
p data-p-id="ceb95e00627b883e90930c7cc44c372e""I couldn't wait until 8," I mumbled between kisses. She groaned into me. I pushed her roughly up against a wall. "Mm, Barb, I need you. NOW," I growled into her ear. She nodded and took my hand. We rushed to her bedroom where she pushed me down onto her large bed. I was nervous. I wanted her but there was something about me she didn't know about. Hell I had sex with Steve and he didn't know. I hastily pulled my dress off and she gasped./p  
p data-p-id="513a00d81dc4e079736fc8be6fa19348""God...your body is...fucking perfect..." I could feel her eyes all over me. When her eyes reached the bulge between my legs I knew it was over. "Nancy...is that..." I swung my legs over the side of her bed and huffed./p  
p data-p-id="005d926947365d973ce10f60b66d2c06""I'll just go." When I stood up, she pushed me back down and straddled me. Carefully she started rubbing herself against my bulge and I groaned. I was throbbing. She leaned down and started kissing my neck and continued to do so until I pushed her away./p  
p data-p-id="d88ce3d8956d83241a26b019bda8e4a8""Uh uh. I'm nearly naked. Now you either take your clothes off or I take rip them off," I growled. She smiled./p  
p data-p-id="b75756425dbee5fd5d287720db940b36"Soon her clothes joined mine on the floor. She leaned down and kissed me gently before whispering, "be very rough, mommy." One of my hands slid up and tangled it's way into her hair as I pulled her down to kiss me. I quickly switched our position so that I was on top. Her hands found my sides, then slid to my back to unbutton my bra. She flung the thin piece of lingerie to the floor. Our lips came together again. Her lips were soft and sensual just like the rest of her body. Barb was not the smallest girl but my god was she gorgeous. Her curves were so sexy. She had a beautiful hourglass figure with full hips. Her thighs were thick and she had stretch marks on her tummy and thighs. She had marks on her body and freckles all over. And she was still beautiful. Because marks on peoples bodies are proof of their humanity. Proof that they exist and all those things are beautiful./p  
p data-p-id="c46298bcd90883f48859ef56c2f6e603"I was snapped back into reality when her hands started to tug at my panties./p  
p data-p-id="af727b2d84a3feedcd06b3c0c04183f0""Oh, now you wanna see my cock do you?" She eagerly nodded. I smirked as I slid off of her. I shivered as I pressed on it lightly. "Fuck.." I whispered. She crawled to the edge of the bed and watched with obedient eyes. I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of my lace panties and carefully slid them down, exposing my fully erect and throbbing cock./p  
p data-p-id="b0981a585d676fb195057e2b6d5f5eaf""My god...you're so big..." She whispered. With great hesitation she wrapped her hand around the base of me. I groaned at the sudden contact. Precum was already oozing out. Within seconds my cock was eight inches down Barb's throat. I knew she was a virgin and I was impressed. I tugged on her hair as she continued to blow me. She groaned as my slight tugs turned into rough pulling. I wanted to unload right then but I knew I couldn't. I had to push Barb away. She looked confused/p  
p data-p-id="d3aa1955b65a9033f16fb7d74853347d""I need to be inside you. I want to fuck you senseless," I told her in a very dominant voice. /p  
p data-p-id="d88ce3d8956d83241a26b019bda8e4a8" /p  
p data-p-id="d88ce3d8956d83241a26b019bda8e4a8" /p 


End file.
